First Night
by Tomorrowsoul
Summary: Set immediately after 'the Wedding'. It's the first night of married life for Tony and Jeannie, a special time for them to share. This one might get some pulses racing... Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

First Night

A wonderful, emotional and life changing day was coming to an end. As Tony glanced at his watch he realised it had probably been the best of his life. Tilting his head slightly and sliding his eyes to the side he smiled as he observed his new wife. She hadn't noticed him looking at her, her eyes were still glued to the screen in front of them, intently watching the film reel of their wedding. He turned back to the screen, chuckling again at the sight of Doctor Bellows walking an invisible Jeannie down the aisle. It must have been the third time they'd watched the film but he still found it funny all the same.

Even though Jeannie hadn't shown up in the film he didn't need to see it to remember the adoration in her shimmering blue eyes as she looked up to him at the altar. Those precious moments would be treasured in his memory forever.

As the film reel came to an end he reached out and clasped Jeannie's hand in his. She turned to look at him and as he saw a smile beam from her face he knew he'd never been this happy. He leaned in to kiss her, revelling in the softness of her lips as they met his. She gravitated to him as they grew closer, lips meeting in kiss after kiss. He held her tightly, breaking from her irresistible lips to place a kiss on her cheek, another on her forehead.

Stifling a yawn he began to realise how tired he was. He'd hoped that Jeannie had missed it, her eyes half closed in dreamy contentment, but she'd noticed. She moved back slightly, detangling herself from him as she looked at him with concern infringing on the joy that still shone from her magical features.

"You're tired, Master." She cooed, running her hand over his forehead.

Tony caught her hand as he smiled and let out a chuckle, "A little Jeannie, and please, call me Tony."

"Tony," Jeannie echoed, testing it. "I will try, Ma-"

Tony laughed as Jeannie caught herself, she narrowed her eyes at him before giggling at her mistake. It wouldn't be easy defaulting on a habit that she had had for over 2000 years but she would do her best. After all, though in some ways he was still her Master, he was now her husband.

It seemed strange to think of him as such. That after years of dreaming of getting married, of becoming Mrs Anthony Nelson, she had finally gotten her wish. It seemed almost as if the whole day had been a dream, that even this, sitting in her bottle together laughing was a daydream, a fantasy. The ring on her finger, the feel of his body against hers as he drew her into an embrace told her that it had really happened, that it was real and she was truly married to the man she worshipped more than anything else.

Separating from Jeannie as a conscious thought pricked him, Tony smiled briefly.

"Jeannie, I think maybe it's time we went to bed." He suggested, his eyes flitting from her to a space beyond her and back to her as he spoke.

Jeannie seemed to understand as she nodded, a slight sadness creeping into her eyes as she blinked. Reappearing in the living room, Tony looked around, waiting for her to appear but after a few moments he was still alone. Puzzled, he wondered what she was doing, trying to work out why she hadn't joined him until it struck him.

He smiled as he approached the bottle, leaning over it as he softly called Jeannie's name. Within seconds a tiny set of hands appeared on the rim of the bottle, followed closely by a head and shoulders.

"You don't have to sleep in there anymore, Darling." He explained, "We're married now."

Jeannie bowed her head as a slight blush tinged her cheeks. She smiled brightly as she nodded and with a swift blink she was in his arms. He rested his chin on her head as she nuzzled into him, conscious of the immediate sense of separation he'd had when she hadn't been with him. He held her, pulling her closer to him as he swallowed a sudden feeling of nervousness. His body quivered as he drew in three deep, ragged breaths.

"What's the matter, Darling?" Jeannie queried, untucking her head from under Tony's chin and looking up at him.

Tony smiled nervously, chuckling briefly, trying to shake the question and avoid the answer with a quick, "Nothing."

He could tell that she wasn't convinced but he didn't even know how to begin to explain to her why he had butterflies in his stomach. Choosing a physical approach over a verbal one he swept her up and carried her to the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Setting his beloved down on her feet, Tony watched as she sucked in her lips for a moment before kissing him. Feeling alive with a wondrous mix of nerves and arousal he deepened the kiss, devouring her. She returned his passion, his need, with all of her own, breaking down the barriers that had restrained them before today.

They parted, breathless. Unable to speak they embraced, holding each other close. Jeannie now understood the source of Tony's nerves and could feel some of her own coming to the surface. In all their time together they had never come as close as this. They had kissed on many occasions but never with such intensity. Never with the possibilities they had open to them tonight.

Jeannie bit her lower lip as she realised she had hardly ever seen her master, her husband, less than fully clothed, certainly not less than the yellow robe he was wearing right now. Often she had caught herself daydreaming, wondering what lay beneath his uniforms, beneath the thin but tightly drawn robes he'd wear with or without pyjamas. Often she'd been tempted to spy on him in the shower, to watch him as he washed, soap suds running down his naked body, but she had refrained – occupying herself with other things or forcing herself to stay in her bottle until she heard the water shut off.

Now she didn't have to.

Realisation suddenly dawned on Jeannie that her husband had never seen her in a state of undress either. She wondered if he would be pleased with her body. Insecurities she had never been aware of before came rushing to the fore as she imagined him undressing her and being disappointed, her embarrassment as she withered under his dissatisfied gaze. She felt tears threaten as she pictured him ordering her back to her bottle, punishing her for not being as he wanted.

If Jeannie had thought she were alone in the fears that she was feeling she would have been wrong. As he rested his cheek on Jeannie's head, Tony allowed his eyes to drift around the room. He knew now the origin of his nerves. Of course he was physically fit, he took great pride in that, but he was sure he was nothing compared to the men she must have seen in the days of old. Would she view him the same way she did now once she saw him fully exposed?

Swallowing his fears he began to trace circles with his fingers on Jeannie's back, feeling the fullness of her breasts against his chest as she leaned closer into him. Continuing the circular movements of his fingers he allowed his hands to slide slowly down towards her bottom, feeling her press further into him as he reached her lower back. She murmured against the base of his throat as she pressed her lips to the space between his neck and shoulder.

Moving his head back and leaning away from Jeannie, Tony gently clasped her shoulders, manoeuvring her around so she was facing away from him. Wrapping his arms around her he reached for the buttons on her shirt. Starting from the top he slowly undid the first one, brushing the flesh that lay beneath it with his fingers. He did the same with the second and third buttons. When he reached the fourth button he undid it as he had the rest, this time reaching inside her shirt.

Cupping her breast he ran his thumb tantalisingly over her nipple, closing his eyes with ecstasy as he moaned and arched her back into him. He continued to stroke her nipple, feeling it harden beneath his touch as, with his other hand, he continued to undo the rest of her shirt buttons. As he undid the last button her shirt gaped open. Leaning down he kissed her neck, moving his hand from the nipple he had been stroking to the other. With his free hand he traced a line down from her breasts to her stomach. The flesh beneath his hand tensed as she arched her back more, further still as his hand reached the waistline of her trousers.

Jeannie gasped with pleasure as Tony's hand breached the barrier of her trousers, his hand coming to rest in the warm softness between her legs. She felt his arms tighten around her as her knees gave out. He held her, supporting her weight easily. Feeling her pleasure moisten his fingers.

With a low moan, Tony took his hand from inside Jeannie's trousers and dropped his other from her breast. He undid the button and zip with tingling fingers and gripped the waistband of her trousers, combining it with that of her panties and slid them down slowly, revealing more and more of her outer beauty. As her trousers and panties pooled at her feet he felt her step out of them, a brushing sound on the carpet as she kicked them. Her shirt joined the rest of her clothes as she slid it from her shoulders and down her arms, revealing her pert bottom.

He held his breath as she slowly turned around, captivated by the sereneness of the movement. Her eyes met his as she faced him and for a moment she looked as though she doubted herself, her arms moving slightly in an attempt to cover herself but he stopped her. A soft smile touched his lips as he shook his head, his hands holding hers.

"You're beautiful." He whispered in open reverence.

All of the animation returned to Jeannie's face and she pulled her husband towards her, mimicking his smile as she kissed him fully. She could feel him guide her hands towards his robe, her fingers being manipulated to tease the knot that tied the belt. She took his lead and undid the knot, still kissing him as his robe opened.

Pulling away from the kiss she took him in, admiring his lean chest and taut abdomen. Biting her lip she allowed her eyes to drift lower. They came to rest on his erection, hot, hard and ready – twitching in anticipation. She reached out gingerly to touch it, drawing her hand back quickly with a gasp as he moaned, afraid that she had hurt him. Again he shook his head with a soft smile and clasped her hand. He guided it back to where it was, shuddering with pleasure as she closed her fingers around his shaft.

It was his turn for his knees to weaken as she began to move her hand up and down his length. Her soft skin brushing him with just the right pressure. He moaned as he felt her palm undulating along him. The movement of her hand was exquisite and he had to bite his lip to stop himself crying out as she cupped his scrotum. It was almost too much for him as she continued, the pleasure striking him in waves. He could feel a climax approaching, the tautness of his penis aching. His heart rate quickened in time with her hands as she moved them faster. It was too much as he closed his eyes and felt the release, his essence splashing against his stomach and running down her hand. He pulled her to him, the sensation of his orgasm still running fresh through his body. He savoured the feel of her breasts against his bare chest, smiling in the knowledge that this would not be the last time.

As his orgasm faded he became aware of the wet, stickiness that was spread between them. Kissing the top of Jeannie's head he parted with her and led her to the shower…..


	3. Chapter 3

Leaning against the door frame, Jeannie admired her husband's toned behind as he leaned into the shower to run the water. She was still smiling with inimitable happiness as he turned around and his clear blue eyes lit up with a replying emotion. He walked towards her slowly, sensually, as he reached out to her. She took his hand and followed him as he guided her into the shower and under the hot spray.

She inhaled deeply as the water rushed over her, soaking her hair and cascading down her body. She giggled as Tony wrapped his arms around her, one of his hands reaching for the bar of soap on the shelf by her left shoulder. He grinned widely as she pressed into him, his hand holding the soap and running it over her back, his other hand massaging in the suds. He paid special attention to the area of her lower back having already discovered it as being one of her favourite to be touched. He ran his hands further down and smiled at the feel of her tight bottom.

With Jeannie's back suitably seen to, Tony moved his hands to her front. He worked the soap in his hands, building up a mass of suds before reaching over to place the bar back on the shelf. He watched the pleasure grow on Jeannie's face as he wrapped his hands around her breasts, rubbing the suds over them. Working his way down slowly with his silky caress he traced the suds slipping down her wet skin.

He felt his penis stir with the beginnings of another erection as Jeannie closed her eyes, tilting her head back with a soft moan as one of his hands glided between her legs. He rubbed her with his palm, feeling the softness of her flesh. He drew his hand out a little as he explored with his fingers, another moan escaping her lips.

With a delicate touch he stroked her labia, running his fingers along their length, feeling his pleasure mount with hers as he parted them. Another moan left her, this one louder as he brushed her clitoris with his fingertips. He began to rub it in a circular motion, feeling it swell and harden. Applying a little more pressure and quickening his touch he struggled to contain his own sounds of pleasure as Jeannie's grew. With his free arm he held her as she stumbled back, falling a little against the cool tile of the wall, her eyes still tightly closed and breathing deeply between moans of ecstasy.

He leaned closer into her, kissing her nipples, alternating between sucking them as they stood out firm and swollen from her breasts. With his fingers he continued to rub her, shifting them so his thumb worked her clitoris while his fingers found her core. He closed his eyes, drawing his head back as his fingers slipped inside. His erection throbbed as he drew his fingers out and pushed them back in. Jeannie's breathing grew more ragged as he continued, her teeth were gritted tight as she breathed in and out. As her pleasure soared towards climax his movements became more vigorous and she cried out incoherently as an orgasm roared through her, the muscles of her vagina clenching his fingers.

They slid to the floor of the shower together, both breathing heavily. Leaning against the wall, Tony pulled Jeannie to him, her head resting on his shoulder and her breasts against his chest. His whole being ached with the intensity of his desire.

He craned his neck down as Jeannie reached up to kiss him, her breathing still reflecting the sensation that had awakened her body in ways she'd never thought possible.

"That was….wonderful," She breathed dreamily, dropping her head back onto his shoulder.

Tony chuckled, "You're wonderful."

Jeannie looked up again, smiling. A blush bloomed on her cheeks at the compliment and her eyes twinkled.

"What do you think about getting out of here and carrying on in the bedroom?" Tony queried.

There was no verbal response from Jeannie as she giggled quietly, blinked and within seconds they were lying on the bed in the same position they'd been in in the shower. Smiling and shaking his head Tony chuckled, it seemed on moving them both to the bed Jeannie had dried them off as well.

Running a hand from her chest down to her stomach he hoped there was one area that was still wet.

Jeannie closed her eyes and sucked her lips as Tony's fingers found the space they had occupied before. Her legs parted as she allowed him better access. Reaching down with her hand she clasped his member, rubbing him as he did her. Their movements matched each other in harmony as both gave and received pleasure, revelling in the sensations that filled them.

Feeling close to another climax, Tony pulled Jeannie's hand away. The look of confusion she gave him faded as he shifted position and climbed on top of her. His erection brushed against her leg as he caressed her face with the back of his hand. They looked deep into each other's eyes as he shifted slightly, their lips meeting as he penetrated her.

A deep moan left him as he felt her around his length, a moan reaching his ears in reply as he moved inside her. He watched her blue eyes darken as he pulled out almost completely. Holding on for as long as he could with the need to be inside her almost insatiable he drove himself back into her. Her hands gripped his back and he felt her legs wrap around his bottom as he thrust into her over and over again, his speed and rhythm growing with intensity.

He gritted his teeth as he felt himself drawing near to climax, Jeannie's muscles clenching around him once again as she shook with the dawning of another orgasm. He quickened his pace, holding her tight as he rode the crest of the wave that hit him, crying out with his wife as his essence filled her.

Breathless and exhausted he kissed her, pulling out from her slowly. Whispering his love for her as she kissed his cheeks. He flopped onto his back, grabbing Jeannie's arm he pulled her to him and she snuggled into his side with her head on his chest. Feeling complete he kissed the top of her head, smiling as he realised she'd fallen asleep. He closed his eyes in contentment and joined her in restful slumber.

This was the first night of their married life. This was the first night of their future.


End file.
